Sex Ed For Syrus
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Zane x Syrus! I didn't feel like putting this into my collection of oneshot stories! Anywho... Syrus has now reached puberty, and Zane figures out a way to show Syrus his feelings for him!


GX - GX

It had been a week since Syrus had first hit puberty, and he had noticed that Zane had been keeping an _extra_ close watch on him since. But our real story starts off that night.

Syrus was sleeping in his room at around midnight when he heard a faint voice. It kept saying "Syrus, wake up. It's time." Syrus opened his eyes to see Zane leaning over him, making him blush.

"Zane? What are you doing in my room? And... why are you on top of me?" He asked, just making his blush worse.

"It's time." Zane repeated.

"What do you mean it's time? Time for _what_?"

"It's time for you to know what happens when two people share their bodies together." Zane whispered, and Syrus' blush deepened even more.

"What?"

"Syrus... I love you." Zane whispered into Syrus' ear, then he went down further to start nibbling on Syrus' neck.

"Zane..." Syrus whimpered. "Stop it!" He yelled when he felt Zane's hand run across his sensitive spot through his pajama pants.

Zane stopped and looked at Syrus right in the eye.

"Look... I may have just started puberty, but I _do_ know what rape is! Older brothers don't go around raping their little brothers! You're a sick pervert!" Syrus yelled, and he heard Zane chuckle. "What's so funny?!"

"Syrus... if all I wanted from you was a one-night stand, I wouldn't be doing it. I'm doing this because I want your first time to be with someone who cares about you, and knows what he's doing." Zane whispered, then kissed Syrus' forehead.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Syrus whispered as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Zane just gave an almost upset look before leaning down and kissing Syrus' cheeks. He was "kissing the tears away".

That's when Syrus realized something. This was the same brotherly touch he had known his whole life. Zane would always kiss away the tears and hold him gently whenever Syrus came to him crying for whatever reason. He was doing the same thing now.

"Zane?" Syrus whispered.

"Hmm?" Zane asked.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Actually I _did_. Before you even asked it. I'm doing this because I love you. I don't want some random bastard taking away your viginity when he'll probably just hurt you in the end." Zane said. "I wanted your first time to be with someone who will always protect you and stand up for you. No matter _what_ the cost is." He explained. "I'm not doing this for the pleasure. If I wanted something like that, I could get it right off the street now-a-days." Zane said, then started kissing and licking Syrus' neck.

"Z-Zane..." Syrus panted. "I-I..."

"You what?"

"I... want more." Syrus whispered, and Zane was shocked, yet happy by Syrus' words.

"Really? Just a minute ago you were telling me that you didn't want me to do this and telling me to stop." Zane whispered back, smiling.

"Well... I changed my mind, but... I'm still kind of nervous. I mean... I don't exactly know what's about to happen and I'm-"

"Shh." Zane whispered as he pressed a finger to Syrus' lips, cutting Syrus off. "Just relax, Syrus. Let _me_ handle this." Zane whispered, then removed his finger so he could kiss Syrus again.

While they continued kissing, Zane started to unbutton Syrus' pajama shirt and Syrus moaned, lightly.

"Zane?" Syrus panted once he was able to break the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"Am I supposed to feel this way?" Syrus whispered.

"Depends. What way are you feeling?"

"I'm getting so hot... I'm going crazy."

"Yeah. You're _supposed_ to feel that way." Zane said with a smirk before leaning down and kissing Syrus again. Zane then, ran his hand along Syrus' flat stomach, and Syrus moaned. "Do you like that?" Zane asked after he broke the kiss.

"Y-yes." Syrus panted. "Ohhhhh..." Syrus moaned, a little bit too loudly.

"Shh." Zane whispered as a placed a finger to Syrus' lips. "We have to be quiet, Syrus. Our parents will hear us." He said, then had to stop _himself_ from moaning when he felt Syrus bring a couple of his fingers into his mouth and start to suck on them, seductivly. "Syrus..." Zane panted.

"Zane?" Syrus asked, and Zane looked at him. Syrus' eyes were full of lust and wanting, like he had been waiting forever for this.

"Yes?"

"Um... I didn't want you to find out because I know it's wrong, and I thought that you may hate me if I told you, but... I've been crushing on you for the longest time now, and-"

Zane had cut his brother off when he pressed a finger to his lips again. "Really?" He asked, obvious happiness in his voice.

Syrus blushed, "Well... yeah."

"Sy... I've been crushing on you for the longest time too." Zane said as he nuzzled his nose into his neck.

"But you did scared me."

"Scared you? How?"

"If someone suddenly just came into your room, and told you that they were gonna have sex with you, wouldn't you be scared too?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Syrus. Listen... if you don't wanna do this, then we don't have to. Just hearing you say that you won't let some random bastard take away your virginity because your love lies with me, is enough for me."

"Really? But don't you really wanna have sex?"

Zane just shook his head, playfully, laid down on the bed next to Syrus, and pulled him close. "I know that making love to you will be a once in a lifetime experence, but if you don't want to, then I'm not gonna force you into anything."

"That's why I love you." Syrus said as he hugged his brother back. "You're always so gentle and kind to me, and never force me into anything. Not to mention you're handsome and strong."

Zane smiled, "Thank you, Syrus. And you're very cute and adorable." He said, then kissed Syrus' cheek. "I can't seem to keep my hands off you." He said, then kissed Syrus' lips. Then, broke away and said, "But like I said, if you don't wanna do this, then- omph!" He said as he got pulled on top of Syrus with his brother's legs wrapped around his waist.

"What do you mean? Did you forget that I was starting to _enjoy_ it?"

"...Really?"

"Yes. ...Make love to me?" Syrus whispered.

"You sure? Positive?"

"Yes."

"Well... alright, but if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so, alright?" Zane asked, and Syrus nodded, which made Zane smile before replying, "Perfect." Then, he leaned down and kissed his brother, slowly, who kissed back whole-heartedly.

When they broke the kiss, Zane started to lace his fingers around Syrus' pajama bottoms and felt Syrus flinch slightly. He smiled the most comforting smile he could manage. "Nervous?" He asked.

Syrus looked deep into Zane's eyes which were shining brightly with love before replying, "...No." He whispered. Then, he took one of Zane's hands and lightly took his time with kissing each finger, lovingly. He looked back at Zane and saw a little bit of startlement, but still mostly love. "Put your hands on me, Zane." He said right before guiding Zane's hand down into his pajama shorts and had his brother touch the most sensitive part of his body, which made him moan quite loudly.

Zane was a little more startled, but quickly got over the shock and kissed Syrus, almost harshly. He took off all his clothes, then Syrus' pajama pants so Syrus wouldn't get scared. So now, they were both on the bed, completely unclothed.

"Syrus..."

"Yes, Zane?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Syrus replied without hesitation before dragging his brother down on top of him and kissing him, forcefully. Then they stopped kissing and Syrus added, "I want you, Zane."

"I want you too, Syrus."

"Then, take me if you want me so bad." Syrus said with a sly smile which made Zane smirk, almost like a predator that had just caught it's prey.

"If you really want me to then I will." Zane said. "But um... do you have lotion or any of that sort of stuff?"

"Why?"

"You'll see why. Do you?"

"On my desk." Syrus answered.

Zane got up, retrieved the lotion, then got back on the bed into his earlier position. He opened the cap and squirted a generous amount of lotion onto his hand then rubbed it in a bit before setting the tube on the windowsill right by Syrus' bed.

"Your hands dry of something?" Syrus asked.

Zane laughed a little bit. "No. This is to help you get through the pain easier."

"P-pain?" Syrus asked, sounding scared.

"Don't worry, Syrus. It hurts everyone on their first time, but I want you to feel pleasure out of this, not pain. That's why I'm prepping you first. Just try to relax as much as you can and I'll do my best to not hurt you, alright?"

"A-alright." Syrus said.

Zane gently placed his lotion covered fingers to Syrus' entrance and rubbed some on to loosen it before slowly entering one finger.

Syrus flinched at the intrusion and Zane could feel him tensing up.

"Syrus, don't tense up. It's only gonna make it hurt more. Please... just relax."

"Zane, I can't do this."

"What?" Zane asked, sounding a little sad.

"It's not that I'm unwilling to do it. It's just that, you're so big."

"Aw, come on. It's not _that_ big." Zane said, now sounding modest.

"But if I can't even handle this... how am I going to handle your dick being inside me?" Syrus asked.

Zane had to stop himself from laughing at how calm Syrus actually sounded even though he knew that on the inside, Syrus was scared. "It seems as though you're more calm now. It must not hurt anymore. Do you wanna continue?"

"...Um... alright." Syrus said, and Zane smiled before slowly entering another finger, and Syrus flinched a little.

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so."

"O-okay." Syrus panted out. Then, he felt Zane enter a third finger just as slowly before starting to move them in and out. Syrus started moaning lightly each time his brother's fingers moved in and out of him. He even brought his own fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them. Then, he gave a slight scream when Zane's fingers hit something deep inside him. "Ohh! That felt good!" He said, then felt Zane take his fingers out. "Hey! Why did you stop?"

"Because... I just wanted to know where your prostate was so I could make it more enjoyable than it already will be."

"My what?"

"Prostate. It's the thing I hit that made you feel good."

"Oh."

"So... you want me to come inside you now?"

"Yes." Syrus whispered.

Zane nodded, then used what was left of the lotion on his hand to lather it onto his dick, then lightly nudged the end of it against Syrus' entrance. "Just remember, Syrus... if it's hurting too much try to loosen up and tell me... okay?"

"Okay." Syrus said with a slight nod.

Zane smiled. "Good." He said before slowly sliding himself into Syrus and immediately moaned loudly at the feeling of Syrus' tight, hot walls around him. "Oh fuck!" He whispered, but remembered that he had to focus on giving Syrus pleasure. Syrus _always_ came first to him. "Sy... you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Z-Zane." He panted.

"You don't sound fine. You sound like you're in pain."

"A little, but please continue. I'll get used to it. Please!" Syrus begged.

Zane just couldn't say no to his love. "Alright." He said, then continued moving inside until he completely inside Syrus.

"Ah!" Syrus lightly moaned. "It's... all the way in. I can... feel it."

Zane waited until Syrus fully adjusted to his size, and he knew he did when Syrus gave him the 'okay' nod. Then, he slowly pulled out of Syrus to his tip before slamming back in with a fast thrust of his hips.

"Ahhh!" Syrus yelled, feeling Zane hit his sweet spot perfectly on first try. "Right... there!" He yelled.

"There?"

"Yes, there!" Syrus said, and Zane repeated the action. "Ohhhhhh, Zaaaaane!" Syrus cried, loudly. Neither of them really noticed anymore that either of their parents could be hearing them, all that mattered is what they were doing at that very moment. "Zane! Faster!" Syrus yelled, and Zane obeyed his little lover by going faster. "Faster, Zane! Faster, harder! More! Please, Zane! For the love of Ra, give me all that you've got!" Syrus yelled.

Zane did just that. He wanted to please his lover more than anything right now, and nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them and the love that they were sharing, which was filling the air.

Pretty soon, Syrus felt his end coming on. "Zane!" He cried, and Zane caught the hint by wrapping a hand around Syrus' dick and started pumping it. After a couple minutes, Syrus cried, "_**Zaaaaaaaaaane!!**_" He yelled as he came all over their stomachs.

Zane soon felt his end coming on also. He thrusted inside a few more times before he climaxed himself. "_**Syyyyruuuuuus!!**_" He called, just as loud as Syrus had called his name. Zane tried not to collapse on top of Syrus, but his arms just lost their strength and he flopped on top of him. Instead of Syrus trying to push him off like Zane thought he would, Syrus actually hugged him.

After a couple minutes, Zane's arm strength came back enough to lift himself up onto his elbows. He and Syrus just looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Then, Syrus noticed something. "You're quivering." He whispered.

Zane chuckled, breathlessly. "Don't worry. I'll be alright." He panted, then quickly gave Syrus a loving kiss. Then, flopped down on the bed next to Syrus, and felt his lover cuddle into him, and he hugged Syrus back. "I love you, Syrus, and I'm never going to leave you."

"Well, I hope not." Syrus said, and they both laughed a little. "Because I'm not planning on leaving you either."

"That's good." Zane said, and they were both about to fall asleep when Zane thought of something. "Oh shit!" He whispered.

"What?"

"You _do_ realize of course that since we were being rather loud that mom and dad most likely heard us. They're gonna be questioning us a lot tomorrow."

"Don't care right now." Syrus said as he cuddled into Zane's chest again.

Zane just chuckled and pulled Syrus closer. "Well then... good night, Syrus."

"Good night... lover." Syrus replied, and Zane's smile widened before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

GX - GX

Amanda: Phew! That was _long_, but very good! Right, Sy? Wait... Syrus! What are you and Zane doing here?

Syrus: We decided to come and see you!

Amanda: Yay! I'm being visited by my two favorite brothers!

Zane: Yeah right! We're your _only_ brothers!

Amanda: All the more reason for me to love you both more!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
